Soccer training camp!
by preciousjewel101
Summary: A new camp for soccer lovers everywhere has opened! Soccer teams from all around the world have decided to join the camp. What challenges, tasks, and friendships will they make and find? Some might even find love. NEED 5 MORE DEFENDERS!
1. Chapter 1 OC form!

**I need OC's! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and now I need to type it! Anyway... have you ever watched the anime called "another"? 3 words. It. Is. Awesome.! **

**I freakin LOVED this anime and I definitely recommend if...you don't mind blood, murder, LOTS of blood, killing, and mystery, its very confusing but you eventually get it so awesome I cried at the end T T. Anyway send in your OC's Girls and boys DON'T CARE! Try not to make your OC Badass, Mary-sue, or Gary-sue. Sure, A few badasses but not that many.**

**I need most likely about 20 OC's and everyone will be in this story, what I mean about that is that all the teams from the FFI's will (most likely) be in this story. Now! On with the form~~ and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PM ME THE FORM IF IT IS IN REVIEW I WILL MOST LIKELY NOT USE IT!**

**Name: (first and then last)**

**Appearence: (Hair color, eye color, what she looks like)**

**Clothes:  
1. (PJ's)  
2. (regular clothes)  
3. (training clothes)**

**Age: (13-15)**

**Personality: (be descriptive and use at least one example)**

**Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush: (okay, now this is complicated, first come first get! I have many rules though  
1. I WILL be accepting Love Triangles but not many only like 2 or 3 and please unless you really want it don't choose it  
2. If there are 2 crushes on the same guy/girl I may put a love triangle, the readers can decide in a poll who gets her/his crush. Please do not complain if your OC loses it's crush to someone else  
3 other than that its first come first get THIS TAKES PLACE IN REGULAR IE NO IE GO SO DO NOT CONFUSE THAT!  
4. YOU CAN NOT RESERVE I'M VERY SORRY! JUST SAY YOU WILL SEND AN OC AND I'LL PROBABLY RESERVE  
5. (taken, Fideo, Hiroto)**

**Position: (Midfielder, Ace Striker, Forward, and Goalie, I NEED AT LEAST 3 GOALKEEPERS PLEASE! I need some of everyone so please not only ace striker)**

**Hissatshu: (only about 5 ranging from defence to Forward depends on your position)**

**History:**

**Relationship: ( do you know anyone on the IE team, or anyone from the FFI teams? Anyone?)**

**Extra Info: (you HAVE to put in at least 2 flaws or else I will not accept, any secrets, any fears, etc)**

**Done~ This is the OC form! I hope you send in many OC's~ Like I said I need about 20! And now the prologue...I do not own IE**

_Prologue_

A women's shoe 'clicking' on the floor echoed through out the building, as she went inside her office she sat down leisurely, sighing. Her hands reached for the phone layed neatly on her desk.

"Hello?"

"Hitomiko! How are you?" the woman said smiling drumming her fingers on the table

"Chihiro! Is that you?"

"yes"

"is...is it true?".

The woman smirked "what are you talking about?" she said innocently

"Chihiro" Hitomiko sighed "you're really creating a soccer camp?"

"bingo"

"so what did you call me for?"

"sorry to bother you old friend, but according to my records you have coached Inazuma Eleven, am I correct?" The woman named Chihiro said

"y-...yes"

"I'd like to invite them to my training camp, along with their managers, I'll soon invite every team from the FFI's"

"I'll tell them but that doesn't mean that they'll co-"

"oh calm down Hitomiko! If they truly love soccer then they should be trying to get better everyday, and that's what my training camp will do!"

Chihiro could sense Hitomiko smiling through the phone "alright lets hope you're right...Chihiro" and with that she hung up.

"soccer..." she said talking to herself, she smiled as she remembered herself playing soccer when she was young. I hope soccer is the same as it was last time..." Even if it was different she would just have to _make _them learn what the real soccer was. She sighed

"well, time to get to work"

**That's the prologue~ Sorry I'm in a major rush right now so this is very bad, I apologize the next chapter will be better I promise you~! **


	2. Chapter 2 New rules! Important!

**New notes! These are the people that are officially, offically accepted**

**1. GouenjiMerry,FW, DF, Crush: Gouenji**

**2. Rin Ice Miyako, FW, DF, Crush: Sakuma**

**3. I'm going Crazy, MF, Crush: Midorikawa**

**4. XStarBINA, FW, MF, Crush: Fudou**

**5. I1am1the1best, FW, Crush: Gouenji**

**6. FullofStars, Goalie (finally!), crush: Fubuki**

**7. AnimeLuver59, FW, crush: Hiroto**

**8. Sakuchii, (twins) MF, DF, FW crush: Burn, Gazel **

**9. SapphireSpade, MF, Crush: Kazemaru**

**10. StarlikeShadow, (siblings) FW, DF Crush: Kidou, Haruna**

**11. CloseToLight123, (cousins), MF, GK Crush: Fuyuka, Genda**

**Those are the ones officially accepted the other OC's I still have questions for, and yes there will be a love triangle for Gouenji. For the love triangle I would like you to place a vote on the one that you think best suits him or the one you plain out like better.**

**I SWEAR I will write both the best I can I will not try making one better I promise! It all depends on the personality...**

**These teams from the FFI's will be in the story**

**Orpheus  
Knights of Queen  
Unicorn  
Little Gigant**

**So you have those crushes too. In case you haven't gotten the PM Please make up a story about how your OC got accepted into the camp (coach, friend, etc)**

**PM me if you have any relationships with the IE team, or managers I'll put that in too! They can have relationships with Rococo or something**

**I need Goalies PLEASE! **

**Forwards: 6  
Midfielders: 5  
defenders: 2  
goalies: 1**

**I need 22 OC's and so far I only have about 13 so I need more OC's! I can't update untill I have 22**

**That's all!**


End file.
